


Indecent Proposal

by irisqod



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hand Job, M/M, expert witness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisqod/pseuds/irisqod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John pulled his tall love off the bench they were sitting on and led him into the men’s lavatory. “Come with me,” was all John said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indecent Proposal

Sherlock had a court date to serve as an expert witness in a murder trial and John was nervous. He couldn’t help but remember the last time Sherlock was called to perform that duty: he’d smarted off to the judge and wound up in a jail cell, charged with contempt.

John needed to do something to calm Sherlock down, take the edge off his sharp wit, dull the poison that could flow so easily from his tongue and derail his brain. 

So to that end he did something totally out of character.

He gave Sherlock a hand job. In the courthouse. Right before he was due to be called. 

John pulled his tall love off the bench they were sitting on and led him into the men’s lavatory. “Come with me,” was all John said.

“I don’t have to use the facilities, John.” Sherlock protested and tried to pull away from John’s grip on his wrist. 

John got behind his detective and gave him a push into the loo and then closed the door. He crowded Sherlock into a corner and placed a quick kiss on his lips and said, “I’m not letting you into that court room until I give you this.” As John said the word this, he undid Sherlock’s belt and flies and pushed his trousers and pants down.

“John, what are you doing?” He’d gripped the lapel of John’s jacket to try and hold him at arm’s length. “John?” 

John slid his hands up Sherlock’s thighs and caressed his hips. “Shhh, someone might hear you.” He moved one hand from Sherlock’s hip to his cock and gave a little squeeze; it was already getting hard. Apparently it had figured out what John was up to before his brain had, but his brain wasn’t far behind.

“John? Oh. OH!” Sherlock gasped on the first stroke and his voice echoed and bounced off the tiles.

“SHHH, Sherlock, someone will hear you.” John continued his stroking. “Look at me please. You need to be quiet, and you need this.” He looked down at his hand. “Trust me?” John paused, waiting for an answer.

“Yes, always”, the answer came in a whisper. John began stroking again.

“Look at me.” He took his hand away and licked his palm to smooth the way and make things easier. The sight of John licking his palm made Sherlock bite his bottom lip and thrust his hips forward. John took his lover in hand and slipped his fingers over the head of his cock, which was getting quite damp on its own.

“Listen to me,” John purred into Sherlock’s ear, “You are going to be brilliant,” His stroking was picking up in tempo and remained rock steady. “You are the smartest man in any room you occupy and you will prove it again today in that courtroom.” 

He wasn’t just stroking his lover’s cock, but his ego, too. He needed to be careful and not go too far, though. The purpose of this little exercise was to take the edge off of Sherlock, not to sharpen him to a point. 

John had thought long and hard the evening prior about what he wanted to do. Timing was everything. He hoped he could go through with his plan.

Sherlock was hanging onto John and had his eyes squeezed shut. He was breathing through his nose to try and be quiet, but he was moaning in spite of John’s warnings. He had grown unbelievably hard in John’s grip. “John, Johhhn. I’m almost there.”

“I know, love. Open your eyes and look at me.” Their eyes met. “I love you, I have for a long time. You know that right?” He kept his steady rhythm. 

“Yesss” Sherlock practically hissed his answer. “Oh, please. Please.” 

“Then I need to ask if you would do something for me.” Sherlock was getting close to coming John was getting to the end of his plan. Timing. Get it right, Watson, he thought to himself. 

He held Sherlock’s gaze and as he felt the first spasm shudder up through Sherlock’s cock he said “Marry me.”

Sherlock’s mouth dropped open in surprise and he came with a long, barley stifled groan. John was prepared and had a handkerchief secreted in his pocket. He’d gotten it out just in time to catch the semen as it rushed from Sherlock’s body. “I love you, I love you,” John repeated and held Sherlock as he rode out his orgasm.

Once the tremors subsided and John had cleaned Sherlock up, he asked, “Well? How do you feel?” He wanted to know if his brain derailment plan had worked.

“You asked me a different question a moment ago, I should think you want an answer to that one first.” Sherlock was still Sherlock. “Yes, of course I will marry you, John. I love you too.” 

John let out the breath he’d been holding and beamed. “Oh thank God. I was afraid you would decline claiming I asked under extenuating circumstances or that you were under duress…” Sherlock cut him off with a kiss.  
“I was wondering what was taking you so long to ask in the first place.” Sherlock smiled at his new fiancé. 

“Git” John said, and grinned back. “We should go back out and wait for you to be called.”

“Called for what?” Sherlock looked puzzled. 

“The trial? Remember?”

“Oh, right. Obviously.” He smirked.

John’s plan had worked on all counts. He followed a calmer, hopefully more compliant, derailed, engaged Sherlock back out into the corridor to wait to be called into the courtroom.

John sat in the gallery smiling at his intended and Sherlock managed to stay out of jail. It was a good day.


End file.
